


Less Chicken and More Gay

by TheTheoryOfDreaming



Series: Str(g)ay Chicken [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, ace Jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTheoryOfDreaming/pseuds/TheTheoryOfDreaming
Summary: Minho and Chan go on a date, questions are cleared up, the members are chaotic and Felix wants to bake cookies.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Str(g)ay Chicken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032231
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Less Chicken and More Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, a second part!   
> This is more a collection of snippets than one consecutive storyline but I think it works, so enjoy.

#

“Hyunjin, I have a problem.” Minho leaned out of his room, still only dressed in a towel, and tugged on the sleeve of Hyunjin’s sweatshirt. Hyunjin turned around with his eyebrows raised. 

"Why, what is thy problem, sir?" 

"Okay, first of all, thou is the informal pronoun and second, I don't fucking know what to wear." 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes at both points. 

"First, I don't care, it still sounds fancy, and second, Chan already knows what you look like. The first impression you'd normally worry about on a first date is long gone." 

The constipated expression on Minho’s face was almost comical and made Hyunjin giggle. “Seriously, hyung. You could just wear your rattiest sweatpants because Chan has already seen you in them.”

“I will  _ not _ wear my rattiest sweatpants.” Minho looked beautifully offended.

“You could. Chan wouldn’t even care, you know he looks further than someone’s clothes.”

“Hyunjin, you are not helping. Jesus, what do I need to do so someone will judge my outfits?”

Hyunjin sighed and let Minho pull him into the bedroom. “Fine. But it’s still unnecessary.”

Objectively Hyunjin was right and Minho knew that. Chan knew exactly what Minho looked like. Not only had they had sex, they had also been living and working together for years. Chan had seen Minho sick, had seen him drenched in sweat from practice, had seen him puffy from sleep, had seen him with food spilled on his shirt, had seen him puking his guts up. Minho had nothing to hide from Chan. And yet… he found himself trying. He couldn’t explain it, he had gone to dinner alone with Chan before but that had been as friends. Somehow the label “date” made it very different. It made him so nervous that he almost vibrated out of the clothes he had chosen with Hyunjin’s help. 

Chan seemed to think the same way judging by the fact that his shirt was actually ironed. Minho had been looking at Chan differently ever since they agreed to try dating. Chan wasn’t just a member anymore, or his leader, or his friend. Chan had turned into a promise. 

“Hey.” Chan smiled softly when they stood at the front door where they had agreed to meet up.

“Hi.” Minho couldn’t help how breathless he sounded.

Chan reached for Minho’s hand. “Ready to go?”

Minho readily surrendered his hand to Chan’s warm fingers. “Yeah.” No, the breath hadn’t yet returned to Minho’s voice. Hopefully it would soon. Their fingers stayed intertwined until they had to step out on the street. Idol life never stopped.

Chan paid the driver and they stepped out of the taxi in front of their favourite restaurant. Minho really hadn’t had to worry, they knew each other inside out after all. 

They were lucky enough to get a private room where they could actually have a date without hiding constantly.

Once they had hung up their jackets and placed their orders they sat side by side at the table. 

“I… I was really nervous about today.” Chan’s hand brushed Minho’s but then pulled back. “But as soon as I saw you I realized how unnecessary that was. Even if you decide you don’t want to date me you’ll never judge me or be rude to me.”

Minho pulled one eyebrow up with sudden confidence. (He had perfected the ability.) “You say that as if it was likely that I’d turn you down.”

Chan shrugged. “I don’t want to get my hopes up. At least not too high. There’s no telling what will happen and I’d never want to pressure you or make you uncomfortable. You have every right to turn me down.”

Minho once again marveled at what a kind person Chan was. There he sat, on a date with someone he’d been in love with for  _ years _ , and out of consideration for Minho didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“You can hope. Chan, you have every reason to hope.” This time Minho was the one who intertwined their fingers. 

Dinner didn’t get boring. Even sitting in silence wasn’t weird or uncomfortable. They were good at being quiet together.

After dinner it was late enough for them to be able to walk back to the dorm, their identities obscured by the darkness.

Both walked with their hands in their pockets to protect them from the freezing cold, their shoulders and elbows brushing occasionally.

“I really like spending time with you.” Minho watched his breath cloud the air. The evening was cold and crisp, the bare branches of the trees covered in a thin layer of ice that glittered in the light from the street lamps.

“I like spending time with you too.” Chan smiled and held out his hand, braving the cold. Minho wound his fingers around Chan’s surprisingly warm hand and stuffed both of their hands into his pocket because  _ it was just too cold _ . Who allowed for December to be so cold?

“Do you want to come up for a coffee?”, Minho joked, succeeding in his mission to make Chan laugh.

“I would love to, but don’t you think it’s a bit early?”

“After another date then.” Minho looked over to see Chan trying to hide his smile in his scarf.

Actually Minho would have expected the members to still be up, waiting for them in the living room to question them as soon as they returned. But the dorm was quiet. Nobody was there to burst the bubble, to make the magic that made this evening different than any other dinner dissipate. It was just Chan and Minho and the silent familiarity of the dorm at night. They untangled themselves from their scarves and jackets and sat on the sofa, not wanting their time together to end.

They were quiet again. Of course Minho could make meaningless small talk but the moment felt too meaningful for that and he was content to just sit and look at Chan. 

Chan was looking down at their hands on his knee where he played with Minho’s fingers. Skinship really wasn’t unusual for them, none of the members minded touch, but the amount of hand holding they were doing was excessive. Minho didn’t mind. Holding Chan’s hand was nice.

He spotted a fallen out eyelash under Chan’s eye and reached out with his free hand to lift it off Chan’s skin.

“Here.” He held it out for Chan to blow off his finger. “Make a wish.”

“I have everything I could wish for.”

Minho shuffled closer to nudge Chan with his shoulder because - well, he didn’t have any hands free. “Then wish for world peace or something.”

“Alright.” Chan chuckled and blew the lash off of Minho’s finger.

And then Minho realized how close they were to each other. Chan’s face was mere  _ centimetres _ from Minho’s and Minho couldn’t help it. His eyes darted to Chan’s lips. They looked so soft, so supple, so inviting, so kissable. It was only their first date… but fuck it, they had already done so much more than kiss. He leaned in.

He moved slowly enough for Chan to move away if he wanted to but Chan didn’t budge.

When Minho felt Chan’s breath on his lips Chan asked “Are you playing chicken right now?”

“No,” Minho whispered.

“Okay good.” Chan closed the miniscule gap between them and pressed his lips to Minho’s. It was a soft kiss, slow. There was absolutely no intention behind it and Minho felt himself relax. Since the early days of Stray Kids Chan had always had the ability to calm Minho effortlessly. That hadn’t changed since then, on the contrary. The better Minho got to know Chan the more he trusted him and the more he let his guard down. Chan was one of the very few people Minho didn’t have to put up a mask in front of. Chan accepted Minho the way he was, no ifs, no buts. The almost lazy push and pull of lips only confirmed it.

“We should go to bed,” Chan murmured. “We have to be up early tomorrow.”

“Yes, we should.” Minho pulled away and caressed Chan’s cheek. “Thank you for tonight. I had a great time.”

Chan leaned into Minho’s touch. “I’m glad.”

“Did you have a good time too?”

Chan smiled. “With you always.”

Minho giggled. “You’re cheesy. But I won’t lie and say that I don’t like it.”

Chan pulled Minho up from the sofa. “Come on, let’s get some beauty sleep. Not that you need it, but still.”

“That was even cheesier.” Minho didn’t let go of Chan’s hand as soon as he stood and followed him into the hallway until they reached the door to Minho’s room.

“Good night, Chan. Sleep well.”

“Good night. Sweet dreams.”

“If I dream of you it won’t be that difficult.”

Chan chuckled. “Now you’re the one being cheesy.”

“If you can’t beat them, join them.”

“You’re silly. Go to sleep.” Chan bent forward to kiss Minho’s cheek before pulling his hand out of Minho’s grasp and going to his room.

Minho fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.

“So.” Jisung plopped down next to Minho eating his breakfast with a huge grin on his face. “How was your date?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Minho sighed. Of course they’d pry. Privacy was an alien concept at this point, at least among them. They had left him and Chan alone last night though, and Minho appreciated that. 

“It was… good.”

“Hyung,” Jisung whined. “Tell me a bit more, please!”

“Fine. It was… well, a date. We had dinner and then we walked home and sat on the sofa for a bit before we went to bed.”

Jisung wiggled his eyebrows again.

“Each in their own bed. Don’t be dirty.”

“It’s not my fault that you already fucked.”

“Ew,” Jeongin commented as he sat next to Minho.

“We didn’t…”

“No use denying it, hyung.” Jeongin sounded completely nonchalant.

Minho sighed again, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks. “Yes, we fucked. But not last night.”

“Ew again.”

“Then why are you blushing?” Damn it, of course they’d caught on to that.

“B-b-because…”

“Good morning, Minho.” Chan appeared out of nowhere and pressed a kiss to Minho’s hair.

“Morning.” Minho’s eyes trailed after Chan who prepared his own breakfast.

Jisung patted Minho’s shoulder. “You’re whipped.”

“And it’s gross but I’m happy that it makes you happy.” Jeongin briefly dipped his head to lean against Minho before sitting up straight again and digging into his food.

* * *

The fire crackled. Okay, it was a video running on the TV but Minho had insisted on it because of the  _ atmosphere _ . He was sitting on the sofa, one leg pulled up, Chan’s head cushioned on his other thigh. One of his hands rested on Chan’s chest while the other played with Chan’s freshly bleached curls. Empty cups that had been filled with hot chocolate were sitting on the coffee table and Chan was currently telling a story about one of his mum’s coworkers. There wasn’t any other place in the world where Minho would rather be.

“- and then she said, and you’re not going to believe it, she said-”

“I love you,” Minho interrupted.

Chan laughed. “No, that wasn’t what she said. She-”

“Chan.” Minho had been skipping the honorific more and more and Chan never lost a word about it.

“Yeah?” Chan paused and looked up at Minho.

“I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?”

Chan gaped wordlessly for a moment and then started to stutter. “I… you … just … what?”

Minho smiled and cupped Chan’s cheek. “I asked you if you want to be my boyfriend.”

Chan scrambled to sit up and looked deeply into Minho’s eyes, searching. Then he answered. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, why do you even have to ask?”

Minho leaned in and pressed his lips to Chan’s. Chan’s touch was so familiar and Minho instantly melted against him. Their lips moved in unison and it didn’t take long for Chan to pull Minho into his lap. Minho quickly got lost in the feeling of Chan. His  _ boyfriend _ \- the thought made him giddy - had a way of making Minho feel so at home, so safe, but at the same time keeping him on his toes. It felt like he was constantly in danger of falling but didn’t have to worry about it because he knew that Chan would be there to catch him. 

“I love you too, by the way,” Chan whispered against Minho’s lips. “But I think you know that.”

Minho smiled into the kiss. “I do. Now kiss me again.”

* * *

It was bright and early on a December morning when Felix shook them all awake. Minho woke to a snoozing Chan right next to him and a grumbling Changbin in the other bed across the room. He had crawled in with Chan when he found himself unable to fall asleep.

“Good morning, hyung.” Felix’s smile was so blinding that Minho squinted his eyes shut.

“Wha time’s it?” Changbin’s voice was thick from sleep and Chan was snoring softly so Minho cuddled closer to the warm body next to him.

“It’s seven in the morning!” How the fuck was Felix so chipper? “Come on, hyungs, get out of bed! It’s time to bake Christmas cookies!”

Minho pulled a pillow over his head.

“You woke us up on our free day to bake Christmas cookies?” Changbin sounded like he couldn’t believe it. “Okay, I’ll bake cookies with you. In three hours, and not a second earlier. Good night.” The lights turned off and Minho turned over in Chan’s embrace, ready to go back to sleep. 

Felix huffed. “Fine.” There was some shuffling as Felix got back into his own bed, silence fell over the room and Minho fell asleep, lulled by the rhythm of Chan’s breathing.

When Felix woke them up again Minho felt a lot more like a functioning human. He sat on the bed cross-legged, ran his fingers through Chan’s hair and lightly scratched at his scalp to wake him up.

“Morning, Min.” Chan rolled over, eyes still squeezed closed and buried his head in the outside of Minho’s thigh.

“Morning, Channie.” Minho continued to scratch Chan’s scalp. He was pretty sure that if Chan was able to he’d be purring. “Come on, we have to get up. Lixie wants to bake Christmas cookies with all of us.” The boy in question just bounded into the room after waking up the other members. Where did he take that energy from?

“Five minutes,” Chan mumbled into the fabric of Minho’s pajama bottoms.

Oh well. Minho indulged him, combing Chan’s hair with his fingers until Chan was ready to leave the safe haven that was his bed and face the world. All the members shuffled into the bathrooms, brushing teeth and hair and going to the toilet before making their way to the kitchen. Jisung and Jeongin seemed equally excited as Felix, Changbin seemed to have accepted his fate and helped Felix with setting out the ingredients. Minho sat on a chair to wait for the rest and saw Chan looking at the members in the kitchen with a fond smile. They really were his kids, weren’t they?

Hyunjin sat on the chair next to Minho and slumped against his shoulder, mumbling something about “too early” and Seungmin appeared right behind him, the only one who was fully dressed as the others were all still in their pajamas.

“Alright, guys,” Chan gathered their attention. “How about we eat breakfast first?”

“Yes, please, I’m starving,” Jisung piped up. Hyunjin just grumbled against Minho’s collarbone. 

“But cookies…” Felix’s pout was audible.

“After breakfast, Lix, don’t worry. We will bake cookies today.”

Chan quickly whipped up breakfast for everyone and sent Seungmin to the store to get more eggs. Minho set the table with Jisung’s help and shortly after they sat down to have breakfast together in their usual chaos.

After breakfast everybody worked together to get the dishes done so they could start baking, even Hyunjin had woken up by then.

Felix took command as the self-proclaimed pro baker in the group (nobody argued with that).

“Okay, Chan-hyung, please weigh the butter, Seungmin, you can sift the flour and someone find my cookie cutters, I  _ know _ I have them somewhere here.” 

Jisung and Hyunjin immediately went on an enthusiastic quest to find the cookie cutters, making the clutter on the surfaces even worse while Chan weighed the butter, Changbin cracked eggs, Seungmin made a huge dust cloud with the flour, Jeongin tried to pull the recipe from Felix’s hand and pouted when he realized that it was in English and Minho tried and failed to keep it together at the view. Seven confused pairs of eyes rested on him as he doubled over in laughter.

“You guys are a mess!”

“That’s nothing new,” Changbin said nonchalantly as he went back to his eggs before squeaking as Jisung bumped into his legs as he tried to reach the cabinet Changbin was standing next to. Changbin fumbled to try and keep his balance, lost grip on the egg as he waved his arms through the air and it flew straight into Chan’s face where it cracked.

For a second it was silent as everyone stared at the egg glibber dripping of Chan’s face before they all burst into laughter, including Chan.

“And this is exactly why I sent Seungmin to buy more. I  _ knew _ something like this would happen!”

Minho grabbed a tissue and tried to wipe the egg off Chan’s face. Chan grinned at him.

“Changbin, let me do the eggs.” Felix tried to take over but Changbin pulled the bowl away from him.

“No, I can do it. I just lost my balance because Jisung bumped into me!”

“Well if your balance is that delicate…”

Before a real fight could break out between Changbin and Jisung, Hyunjin screamed “Aha!”

He turned around with a beaming smile. “I found them!”

Felix hugged him and gazed up lovingly. “My hero!”

Hyunjin bent lower, one hand holding the box with the cookie cutters and the other on Felix’s hip. Felix smirked up at him, waiting.

“Damn it!” Hyunjin pulled back again, acknowledging his loss, and Felix giggled. 

Chan and Minho weren’t allowed to participate anymore but the others had kept up their Gay Chicken Tournament.

“How much flour do we even need?”

Jeongin held up the recipe. “I don’t know. Because the recipe is in  _ fucking English _ !”

“Language, young one,” Minho berated him.

Jisung snatched the recipe out of Jeongin’s hand and skimmed through it. “500 grammes.” 

Felix had opened the lid of the box with the cookie cutters and squinted at them. “We might want to wash them first…” 

Truly, it was a wonder they got anything done.

* * *

“Hyungs, the cameras are coming!” Jisung had opened the door and leaned into the room, holding onto the doorframe.

Minho sighed from where he had attached himself to Chan in a back hug. It was completely innocent but they still had to stop. This was always how it went on music shows but there was no point in complaining. Minho squeezed Chan’s hand one last time and got a squeeze back before he pulled away from his boyfriend and sat on a chair on the other side of the table as if he had been sitting there for the last twenty minutes. Of course it wasn’t great that they had to act like that but it simply came with being an idol. Occupational hazard.

* * *

Dance practice was always hard but Minho  _ swore _ that the choreography was specifically designed to torture him. He slumped on the floor and panted, staring at the ceiling.

“And from the top.” Chan had no mercy. “Come on, Min. We’re continuing.”

“Nooo,” Minho whined. “Please, Channie, please. Don’t make me!”

“Hey, just because you’re fucking the leader doesn’t mean you get treated any differently!”

“Ew.” Jeongin’s complaints got less and less enthusiastic over time.

“I didn’t think I would ever say that but Jisung is right. Get your cute butt up, Min. This is dance practice.”

“I don’t wanna!”

“Baby. Up now.”

Minho grumbled and got up from the floor. 

“There you go.” Chan sent Minho a smile through the mirror and some of the fatigue in Minho’s limbs vanished. He could do this.

* * *

Dating Chan was easy and difficult at the same time. It was easy because Chan was the most adoring, thoughtful and loyal partner one could ask for. He could read Minho like a book and was open about his thoughts in return. There was no judgement and no uncertainty between them.

It was hard because… well. Chan and Minho were both idols. They couldn’t always be as affectionate with each other as they wanted. Day in and day out they had to pretend, to pretend that they only felt friendship for each other, pretend like their gazes didn’t linger on each other, pretend like they didn’t mind. 

Also Chan was not only an idol, he was also an incredibly busy idol. Sometimes Minho didn’t get to see him for  _ days _ because Chan spent all night in the studio and by the time he came home to sleep Minho had already left for practice. So yeah, it was hard. But these things simply came with dating Chan, and Minho would do it all over again.

* * *

“I don’t like it when you MC with beautiful people.” Minho couldn’t see Chan’s face as it was pressed between his shoulder blades but he heard the pout in Chan’s voice and laughed.

“Why, do you want them to pale next to me?”

“No,” Chan grumbled. “Don’t mind me, I’m just jealous.”

Minho laughed again. “You know that you have no real reason to be jealous, right? I love you and have absolutely no intentions of leaving you.”

“I know.” Chan’s arms snaked around Minho’s waist and pulled him close to a firm chest. “But it still bugs me.”

They were in the dorm, safe from curious eyes. The members had gotten used to their PDA so nobody minded them as Minho turned around in Chan’s arms and cradled Chan’s face in his hands.

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it, okay?” He pressed a kiss between Chan’s eyebrows to smooth out his frown. “And besides, she may be pretty but she’s also a girl and I’m very, very gay, so no thank you.”

Chan’s eyes took on a mischievous glint. “I knew you only liked me for my dick.”

Minho giggled. “You’re stupid, I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Because you love me.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yup, you just said it.”

“Oh well.” Minho sighed. “I guess I’m stuck with you then. But I’m okay with that.” And he leaned in to kiss Chan.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @ChanSeongGuk  
> Please come talk to me!


End file.
